Times Like These
by justanoutlaw
Summary: A lot can happen in 7 years. The missing pieces in between "I Won't Let Go" and "Where The Heart Is".
1. You Can Let Go Now, Daddy

Hey everyone! So, this is the first outtake from the missing years between "I Won't Let Go" and "Where The Heart Is" (which I hope will be up soon). As I said, this is a mix of my own ideas of what went on during this time and prompts you guys send in. I know I got a few people saying there are things they really wished they could've seen, so I'll be including that.

This was a prompt sent to me by kermitleigh17 on Tumblr: Emma goes to prom and David is having some trouble admitting that his baby girl is growing up. Complete with an interaction including: "You can let go now daddy." "I'll never let go Princess." This takes place just a few months after Neal's adoption and Emma is 16.

* * *

The Nolan family sat in their usual booth at Granny's. The waitress set a grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings in front of Emma, causing Mary to wince a bit.

"Emma, would it kill you to get something else?" She asked.

"Yes, it would," Emma said, grinning as she took a bite of the gooey sandwich.

David chuckled. "Come on, Em. Even your brother's eating his vegetables." He pointed to a near 2-year-old Neal, who was enjoying the cut up broccoli that had been placed in front of him.

Emma made a face. "Um, because he's 2 and he's yet to try the magnificence that is this sandwich." She cut up a tiny bit and held it up to the toddler's mouth. Neal opened and took a bite, instantly smiling.

"Yummy!" He declared.

Mary shook her head while Emma pumped her fist in the air. "Eat your broccoli Nealy, then you can have more of your chicken nuggets."

A few minutes later, Baelfire was walking in front of their table. Emma looked up at him, smiling. Nearly a year later and they were still going strong as ever.

"Hi Baelfire," Mary said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks, but I just came in because I saw Emma and I had to talk to her about something."

"I'll be right back," Emma said, placing her napkin down on the table and following her boyfriend out of the diner.

David raised an eyebrow, looking over at his wife. "What was that about?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. I'm surprised they're not texting each other about whatever it is."

David watched as Emma and Bae talked outside for a few minutes. He pulled something from his pocket and Emma smiled brightly, kissing him. David made a face.

"Must they do that in public?"

Mary craned her neck to look and chuckled. "It's better than doing it in the dark." David rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I thought you like him."

"I don't like when he kisses her, I never will."

Emma came back into the diner a little later. She practically melted into the booth as she leaned back, nearly forgetting about the cheesy meal before her.

"So, what'd he want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, he just wanted to ask me to something."

"A date?" David inquired further, sipping his drink.

"No. Prom."

David nearly choked on the straw. Mary reached over, patting him on the back and he let it settle. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there, Dad?" She asked.

"Fine…but you can't go to prom."

"Why not?"

"You're a sophomore."

"And Bae's a junior," Emma reminded him. "All the juniors get their own prom."

"Oh. But…Lily and Ruby aren't going."

"Lily probably is. She's been seeing one of Bae's other friends."

Mary just beamed at her daughter. "This is so exciting, sweets! We'll have to go dress shopping soon." She saw the face Emma made. "Oh come on, I know you hate dresses, but it's prom."

"I know, I know, just one of the downfalls to it."

David stared at Emma for a minute. Prom wasn't something he had been expecting from her. He knew she was dating Bae, but he hadn't put two and two together. Prom was for older high school kids, something they did to celebrate being towards the end of high school. His own school only had a prom for the seniors. He remembered loving it because it meant he was that much closer to adulthood, ready to be done with high school forever.

He bit his lip as he watched Emma finish up her dinner. She was 16. He had known her nearly 4 years but it felt like a lifetime. He couldn't even remember a time when he wasn't Emma's dad. Now here she was, 16 and heading off to prom for the first time. She was growing up, she'd be looking at colleges come that time the following year. Soon, she'd be leaving the nest. He knew Emma was ready, she could take on any challenge that life gave her.

It was him that wasn't ready, not to let go at least. He was so used to taking care of her, being there for her. The truth was, she was getting older and one day she wasn't going to need him anymore.

The thought scared him shitless.

Mary could tell something was off with her husband as the night went on, he was definitely out of it. The final straw was when he was reading a bedtime story to Neal. It was one they read every night and he got some of the words wrong. Luckily, their son was too young to notice. Mary waited outside the door, watching him tuck Neal into his crib and give him a kiss before he came into the hallway.

"What's wrong, David?" She asked as he shut the door.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird all night."

"No."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "You really want to play this game?"

David sighed, leading her into their bedroom. He knew there was no sense in arguing with her. Mary was right, she knew him better than anyone else. "Emma's going to prom."

"David, if this is about Bae, it's almost been a year…"

"It's not about him. I would feel the same if it were any guy. And if you tell Emma this, I'll deny it, but he's not that bad."

Mary smirked. "Secret's safe with me. But if it's not him, then what?"

"It's just…she's growing up really fast."

Mary's smirk faded and she smiled sympathetically. Together, the two sat down on the bed and she took his hand.

"She is," she said.

"It's weird, because we've only ever known her as a teenager, but to me, she's just my little girl."

Mary nodded. "I feel the same way."

"So, I'm not alone here?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not. I hate how quickly she's grown up too. I've been helping my seniors get ready for graduation and I keep thinking that in a couple of years, that'll be our daughter."

David let out a deep breath. "Don't remind me."

"Then I remember, she's a good kid. Yeah, she's stubborn and she gets into trouble, but she's street smart. Between her past and our influence, she's going to be fine. She's going to be ready for all of this."

"But what if I'm not?"

Mary leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess that's just something we'll have to adjust to."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He knew he should just live in the moment, but it was hard with Emma growing up before his very eyes. He couldn't be prouder of her, a part of him just wanted to hang onto that little girl that showed up on his doorstep nearly 4 years prior.

"She'll always be our little girl, you know."

"She better be."

"We just have to work on letting go."

"I guess we do," David mumbled.

A few weeks later, David waited downstairs with everyone else. Neal and Gideon were playing together in the playpen, the former loving his "Baby Giddy". Ralph was sitting on the couch, his cane tapping the floor every few minutes. Belle was fussing over Bae's tie for about the millionth time. The teenager was wearing a black tux, his tie was red to match Emma's dress.

David shifted in place, he hadn't said much since the Golds arrived. It wasn't him being rude, Belle was just going on and on about how excited she was. Ralph simply smiled over at the boys, who were probably going to be the best of friends growing up.

Mary suddenly came down the stairs, her camera in hand. She looked like she had already been crying.

"I don't really need to make an entrance," Emma could be heard mumbling just a bit too loudly. A few moments later, she made her way down the stairs. Her hair had been curled even more for the occasion and fell loose around her shoulders. Lately, she had been wearing her glasses more but had put her contacts back in. The makeup made different facial features pop out more than usual.

Her dress was red on top with some simple beading and the bottom was white. David noticed that under the dress, she was wearing red converse. That kept the tears at bay as he smiled. Only his Emma.

She did look grown up, much different than she had when she went to the homecoming dance just a couple of years ago. She almost looked like a princess going to a ball. She made her way over to Bae, who was grinning brightly at her.

"You look…I mean…you're always beautiful, but…"

"You can say it, I'm stunning," Emma replied with a smirk.

Everyone else laughed, Bae included as he slipped the corsage onto her wrist. Emma kissed his cheek and let her mom take a million pictures. Finally, she turned to her dad.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I guess I'll see you later?"

David nodded and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. He tightened his grip on her, cradling the back of her head. The two stood in the hug for a few minutes until she patted his back.

"You can let go now daddy," she whispered.

David smiled a bit. "I'll never let go, Princess," he mumbled in return. Suddenly, he felt her grip on him tighten and it was as if she understood. Eventually, she pulled off and kissed his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

The group gathered at the door, watching Emma and Bae head for Gold's Cadillac, which he was letting the teens borrow for the night. Mary slipped her hand into David's as Bae pulled out of the drive. They would get better at letting go, one step at a time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I do have another one in mind from around this time when Emma gets her learner's permit and her bug. As I said, hopefully "Where The Heart Is" will be up very soon. In the meantime, of course let me know what you guys want to see, whether in this story or the upcoming one. Until next time, friends. =)


	2. Goodbye

This takes place a little before Emma's graduation in the last chapter of "I Won't Let Go". In this, we'll find out exactly why Emma and Bae are no longer together. Rated T.

* * *

Emma was just about to drift off to sleep when she got a text message. She blinked a couple of times and then slid her glasses on before looking at her phone, it was Bae.

 _Look out your window._

Emma grinned and walked over to it. There he was, hanging off the drain pipe, just as he had done numerous times before. She opened the window and he climbed in, kissing her. She deepened it for a minute, before pulling away a bit, though she kept her grip on his jacket.

"My parents are home," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, softly. "I just…I had to tell you this now." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I've finally decided what I want to do."

Bae had taken a gap year off after he graduated from high school the previous spring. He wasn't sure that college was for him, so he divided time between working for his dad and helping his mom out in the library. When Emma applied to U of Maine, he had done the same. He got in, but had yet to send in his intent to register.

"And that is?"

"I've been saving up some money while I worked with my parents, I've always done that, ever since I was in high school. I have a good chunk and I think I just want to travel."

"Travel where?"

Bae's smile widened. "Everywhere, anywhere. All over the United States, the world. I may have to sleep in my car sometimes, but I'm young. College can wait."

Emma smiled. "I think that's great."

"I want you to come with me."

Her smile slowly faded. "What?"

"You're graduating in a few weeks, come with me. We can do it together, it'd be an adventure."

Emma slowly lowered herself down onto her bed. His words washed over her. She had always respected college not being Bae's thing. Before she ended up with her parents, she wasn't sure if it was for her either. Actually, she was pretty positive that if not for them, she wouldn't have ended up graduating from high school. However, things were different now. College was what she wanted. She planned on majoring in criminal justice, she wanted to work with her dad. It had been her dream for years.

"I…I'm going to college in a few months," she told him.

Baelfire sat beside her on the bed. "I know, but maybe you could put it off. College will still be there in a few years."

"That's not what I want though. I think it's great that you want to see everything, I do too…but I think that can wait until I get an education."

Bae was quiet for a minute. In the dim moonlight that poured in from the window, Emma could see his face. He didn't seem upset, just pensive. She chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't like the mood that was coming over the room.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked.

He looked down into her eyes. "How could I be mad at you for following your dreams? Em, you know how proud of you I am."

"But what does this mean…for us? I mean, I'm going to college, you'll be traveling. Long distance relationships, they never work."

There was more silence for a few more moments. What they had, it was great. They were each other's first love. He had been Emma's first kiss. They were each other's first time. She never thought she could feel safe with someone but she had with him. For nearly 3 years, they had been so happy together. Sure, there had been ups and downs, but nothing too bad. When he chose to take a year off, she had been happy that they had more time together. She thought they'd go to college together, that things would continue to be great.

But they had different dreams. Soon, they'd be separated.

"Maybe," Emma said softly, answering her own question. "Maybe instead of ruining what was so great…we should just let it end where it is."

Bae bit his lip. He didn't want that, he knew she didn't either. He also knew, she was right. "Maybe."

"When do you leave?"

"I gave my dad notice, I'll be leaving for the South in a couple of weeks."

Emma nodded. "I guess we have two weeks."

He slid his hand through hers and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I guess we do," he whispered.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emma told her parents she was spending the night at Lily's, Baelfire told his that he was going around finishing up what he needed to. They were 18 and 19, the lie wasn't necessary, but they felt it was the best way. They drove to the beach and laid there for hours, talking about everything except what would happen come morning. He traced random shapes on her arms and she laid her head on his chest. They made love one final time, right there on the beach as they listened to the waves crash up on the shore.

They fell asleep, curled up against each other under the big blanket. She clung tightly to him and he buried his face in her hair. They woke up when his alarm sounded, just before the sun would rise, before anyone would come to the beach. He drove her back to where her bug was parked. Together they stood, holding hands with each other, their foreheads touching as they peered into each other's eyes.

"Call me when you get there," she whispered.

"I will. Send me pictures of your graduation."

"Of course."

"Still my best friend?"

"Always."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Bae."

They kissed once again before he pulled her into a big hug. She didn't want to let go, but knew she had to. He kissed her forehead before walking off to his car and driving away. Emma didn't cry as she drove back to her house. When she arrived, the sun had risen in the sky and she found her mom sitting on the porch swing. She walked over to her, sitting beside her. Mary pushed the hair out of her daughter's face and it was only then that Emma felt the tears fall down her face.

"Mama," she choked out.

Mary pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. Emma buried her head into her shoulder. Mary rubbed her back and stroked her hair. She wasn't stupid, she knew just what Emma was doing the night before, she had known from the moment Emma said she was spending Bae's last night in Storybrooke at "Lily's". She wasn't mad though, she understood. She just cuddled her close.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I know it hurts right now, but your heart will heal."

Emma didn't say anything. She just clung to her mom as she cried. She had pretending lately that she was too old for her parents' comfort, she was 18. She'd be going off to college soon. She needed to learn how to handle things on her own.

Sometimes though, a girl just needs her mom.

* * *

Well…that hurt to write. I promise this will be explored more in "Where The Heart Is", which as I've said will have minor Swanfire as this verse always has. Anyway, as always, let me know if there are any missing moments you feel should've been mentioned and I will try to write them. As always, you can keep in touch with me on here or on my Tumblr, just-an-outlaw and I have one for my fanfiction where I take prompts and answer stuff about my fics: justanoutlawfanfiction.


	3. 16 Candles

This takes place around Emma's 16th birthday. The toy referenced is one I had as a kid (and actually do still have).

* * *

"That one's not safe enough," David said. Mary shut her eyes, exiting out of the screen. She loved her husband and knew how much he loved Emma, but if he threw down one more idea, she was going to lose it.

Emma would be turning 16 in just a few short weeks, which meant that she would be able to get her learner's permit. She understood the rules behind it and was expecting to learn how to drive in David's truck. Mary and David had a few tricks up their sleeve. Since Emma never wanted a party or anything on her birthday, they had put aside the money they'd spend on that over the years along with what they'd typically spend on presents (which they'd have to mask as adoption day ones typically, since she had such a hard time with her birthday). They were going to get her a car of her own, one she could learn to drive in and eventually take out on her own.

David was making the process hard as he shot down every single one that Mary found. She had a feeling this had to do with him not wanting her to drive at all, for her own safety. She wasn't entirely thrilled about it either, but knew it was a right of passage for kids this age.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked, finally.

"A tank," David replied, seriously.

Mary's eyes narrowed. "We are not buying Emma a tank?"

"Why, it's safe."

"I don't think that it'd fit in our driveway."

David stuck out his tongue just as Ruby walked over to refill their mugs with more coffee. She noted the laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's a bit weird to see you two with one of those. Typically only the kids bring them in," she said.

Mary chuckled. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Duh, I'm not Lily."

"We're trying to pick out a car to buy for Emma for her birthday." She saw a sparkle go into Ruby's eyes. "What?"

"Well, it just so happens I know Emma's dream car."

David eyed her suspiciously. "How?"

Ruby slid in across from them. "Well, Lily just had a tag sale and got rid of a bunch of her old toys. We were talking about our favorites from when we were younger. Emma mentioned how she didn't have any of her own really when she was in the system."

Identical frowns formed across everyone's faces. It wasn't exactly news, but it was hard to be reminded of Emma's past.

"Anyway," she shook that thought from her mind. "She did mention that in a home around the time she was 8, had this Barbie car, a yellow Volkswagen bug. She wasn't the doll type, but fell in love with the thing. She said that when she was younger, she used to dream about getting one." She shrugged. "Again, I don't know if someone has one around here, but she still seemed like she'd want one." Ruby caught the look of her grandmother. "I better go. Good luck!"

Mary and David looked across the table at one another, smiling a bit at to get another look into their daughter's childhood. They didn't have to say it out loud, but they knew. They would find a way to get their baby girl's dream car.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs on her 16th birthday to the smell of pancakes, chocolate chips ones if she wasn't mistaken. She grinned widely. While she hated a big fuss being made of her birthday, one thing she always looked forward to was getting whatever foods she wanted throughout the day starting with her father's breakfast masterpiece. She entered the kitchen and found her family standing around the table.

"Happy birthday!" They said in unison (well, David and Mary said, Neal just clapped and giggled, not really getting what was going on). Emma hugged both of her parents.

"Thanks guys." She spotted the pancakes on the table. "Chocolate chip?"

"Only the best for my princess," David replied, kissing the top of her head.

They settled down at the table, digging into the food. They discussed plans for the day. Emma, as usual, didn't want to make a fuss, so just asked that they go to the beach and hang out followed by dinner at Granny's. Her family happily obliged, but kept two secrets about what was going on to themselves.

Once breakfast was over, Emma went to grab her swimsuit, but was redirected by David.

"I was thinking," he said. "How would you like for your first lesson to be in the beach parking lot?"

Emma grinned. "Really?"

"Really," he nodded. There's just something that you'll need first."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her dad handed her a small box with a bow on it. She lifted the lid to find a key inside. There were two keychains hanging off of it, one being a crown and the other was a photo one that included a picture of her whole family of it.

"You made me a copy of a key to your truck?" She asked.

"You see, I was thinking about it and I'd rather you not use my truck to learn how to drive," David told her.

Emma looked over at her mom. "So, this is for mom's car?"

Mary shook her head. "Sorry, sweets."

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it. If it's not for yours or Dad's, then who's is it?"

David put his hand on Emma's shoulder and lead her out the door, with Mary following holding Neal. Parked in the driveway was a yellow Volkswagen bug. David had found it just a couple hours away and had sweet talked Graham into hiding it for him until the big day. It had passed multiple safety checks and was pretty good on gas.

Emma's mouth dropped open. This had been the car she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. She could still remember her older foster sister, Melanie, allowing her to play with it and what a huge honor it felt like at the time. She had pushed that thing around all over the house. When Melanie's parents got a baby to foster, Emma was switched to a new home and had to leave the toy behind. She never forgot about it though or her dream. She hadn't thought that her parents were even going to get her a car. They had always been generous with gifts, it just seemed like too much to even ask for.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"Ruby told us when we were looking over which one to get you," Mary replied.

"I can't believe you guys got me a car, let alone…this one."

Mary smiled, walking closer to Emma. "You're a good kid, Em. You help out with Neal, you get good grades. You'll have to pay for the gas yourself once you get your license, but the least we can do is give you the car. We trust you and we know that you deserve this."

Emma spun around and threw her arms around both of her parents. They hugged her back tighter, each kissing one of her cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

They both laughed. "You're welcome, sweets," Mary told her.

Emma zoomed over to the car to check out each and every detail. It was even better than she pictured it as a kid. She seriously felt like the luckiest kid in the world.

Later that day, she sat in the driver's seat of the bug with David in the passenger. Mary stood on the grassy area, holding Neal on her hip (it had been decided that it was best if he wasn't in the bug when Emma learned).

"Okay, have you checked the mirrors?" David asked, for probably the tenth time.

Emma was doing her best to stay patient. She knew she was lucky her dad was teaching her to drive at all. "Yes, Dad."

"Okay and your seatbelt is on tight?"

"Uh huh."

"Slowly, and I mean slowly put the car into drive." David watched her do just that. "Now, ease onto the gas."

Emma put her foot on the gas and took off, though she didn't go as slow as David would've liked her to. In fact, Mary jumped back in her spot while Neal giggled and clapped his hands.

"Fast Emmy, fast!" He chanted.

"Yeah, I think Emmy is going to give Daddy a heart attack," Mary said. She could practically hear David yelling at their daughter to break.

Emma hit the breaks and she rolled her eyes as David's arm extended across her, in a total parent move, as if that would somehow help her in an accident.

"Well?" Emma asked with a cheeky smile.

David panted a bit, his eyes narrowing. "Alright, smart one. You know good and well that you cannot drive that fast on the road and if you do, I'll pull you over."

"We're not on the road though, we're in a parking lot."

"Emma Ruth."

"Alright, alright. I'll go slower."

She slowed down enough for her parents not to panic (much to her brother's disappointment). Mary took a turn getting to ride in the passenger's seat. It was clear that Emma had a lot to learn, but she was willing to listen to their rules and took it more seriously as time went on. She reluctantly gave up the wheel to her mom to drive them all to Granny's for dinner.

After grilled cheese and hot chocolate with cinnamon, they headed back to the house. Emma assumed they'd be going to the kitchen for cake, but instead after Neal was put down for bed, her parents lead her to the backyard. Once she stepped outside, she gasped once again. Fairy lights were strung about and there was a cake on the table with some other treats. There was a piñata in the shape of the number 16 hanging from one tree and pin the tail on the donkey on the other, but that was hardly the big surprise.

In the center of the yard was a giant bounce house. Lily and Ruby stood in front of it, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"We know you didn't get to have any birthday parties growing up, which means you missed out on the classics. So, me and Ruby pitched in to give you one," Lily explained. "My mom, your parents and Granny did too."

Emma looked around the yard. It was everything that she never had growing up. For years, her parents had offered her a party, but she turned it down. It just felt too overwhelming and brought up too many bad memories. This was perfect, though. Just her and her best friends. She ran over, hugging them both super tight. Mary smiled, taking a picture of them.

The piñata was first, leading to the girls getting a ton of candy. Next came pin the tail on the donkey, which seemed to be just as fun with teenagers, as Lily got way too dizzy and ended up pinning hers on David. Finally, it was time for the bounce house. Emma had the time of her life, jumping up and down with the other girls while David and Mary took more pictures.

After they were so tired of bouncing, Mary put candles in the cake. Emma stood around it, her closest friends and parents nearby. She knew she had a sleeping brother upstairs and even more people in her life that loved her more than anything in the world. 11 years ago, she spent her birthday alone, thinking she didn't deserve it. It was cliché, but a part of her wondered what she really had to wish for.

So, she made a wish for someone else, anyone else. That another little kid in the shoes she was once in, would find her forever family.

After they ate the cake, David brought out the sleeping bags and tent, allowing the girls to have a campout sleepover. They didn't do much sleeping, as the sugar rushed through their veins and talked about everything, Emma showing them pictures of her new bug.

It was the best birthday that Emma ever had.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! As always, if there's anything you guys want to see from the missing years, let me know. =) Until next time, friends.


End file.
